


Vampi, Spidey, & Sonja: The Movie

by Musikman50



Category: DCU (Comics), Lady Death (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Red Sonja (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Vampirella (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Harem, Lemons, Multi, Porn With Plot, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musikman50/pseuds/Musikman50
Summary: A trip to Hawaii for vacation turns to a fight to save the world. Peter and friends will fight to stop the return of Norman Osborn and his new allies or else a demonic threat will destroy them all!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Betsy Braddock, Peter Parker/Diana Prince, Peter Parker/Hope | Lady Death, Peter Parker/Mari Jiwe McCabe, Peter Parker/Pantha, Peter Parker/Red Sonja, Peter Parker/Red Sonja/Vampirella, Peter Parker/Vampirella, Peter Parker/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Vacation Time!

_ **Chapter 1: Vacation Time** _

Inside of a prison cell was a man with dark red curly hair who wore a green and purple suit. This man was Norman Osborn, longtime enemy of Spider-Man as the Green Goblin. He was placed in this cell after the travesty in Oklahoma when he and his forces of H.A.M.M.E.R invaded and attack New Asgard.

Luckily though, he was stopped by the Avengers and New Avengers and proving that he was still the insane Goblin that Spider-Man fought years ago. That wasn't end however as his latest attempt to defeat Spider-Man cost him big time as he was defeated and once again imprisoned.

Norman balled his hand and punched the wall in anger. "One of these days Spider-Man I will defeat you", Norman muttered to himself.

Soon enough a red haired woman walked up to his cell and tapped on it. "Norman Osborn, correct?"

"What do you want?" Norman asked with slight irritation.

"I want the same thing you want: to destroy an old foe", the woman said. The woman began to remove her clothes to show a revealing red bikini before slashing the bars with a knife. "We both have someone we hate and currently they are working together. What do you say about working together to destroy them?"

"I could never no to a lovely woman that knows what she wants. Who are you though?" Norman asked as he got up and walked towards the exit.

"Call me the Blood Red Queen of Hearts", the woman said as she threw two knives into the chests of two security guards that came after them. "Come, we must hurry".

"Of course", Norman said as he walked with her. The two continued walking until they came to an open portal. "Ladies first".

"Such a gentlemen", Red Queen said with a smirk before she walked through the portal. Norman followed after her and walked through the portal.

They ended up in another area where they were met by two other scantily clad women. One was a blonde woman wearing what looks like a red bikini with thigh high boots while the other had black hair and looked more demonic with wings and horns.

"I take it tings went exactly as planned", the blonde woman asked.

"Yes it is", Red Queen said as she bowed to the blonde woman.

"Good", the blonde said. "Norman Osborn welcome aboard. We have a lot of work to do".

**VAMPI, SPIDEY, & SONJA: THE MOVIE**

_**Now...** _

It was almost midnight when a taxi began speeding into the parking lot of an airport. The taxi continued to speed before the driver managed to parallel park into a space without crashing.

Once the doors are opened we see Peter jump out of the car. "There is still time. We have to hurry! Stupid Wrecking Crew trying to screw with our plans!" Peter exclaimed. Peter started to go to the back of the taxi as Sonja, Vampi, Diana, Wanda, Betsy, Pantha, and Mari do the same. Peter was able to open the trunk of the taxi and everyone hurriedly grabbed their bags.

"Alright does everyone have everything they need?" Diana asked.

"I've got everything", Peter announced.

"Same here", Sonja said.

"Ditto", Vampi said.

"This isn't my bag", Mari said as she looked inside of it and pulled out a magazine for skimpy bikinis.

"That's my bag and thanks for taking that out", Pantha said as she got her bag back. "This one is yours". Pantha gave Mari her bag.

"I've have my bag with me the entire time", Wanda said as she used magic to summon her bag.

"Looks like everyone has their bags", Betsy said.

"Awesome. Now then, we have 15 minutes to get checked out before our plane arrives. We'd better hurry", Peter said to them all.

"Right", the ladies said as they followed him inside of the building of the airport. The group made it to one of the lines and waited until they got to the front of the line. Everyone was able to get to through check out line and managed to get to the seats to wait for the plane.

All they had to do was wait on Sonja.

Peter was looking on nervously as he watched Sonja go through check out. Vampi stood beside him and spoke. "Peter relax, you were able to create an ID just for her and got her a passport just in time for this", Vampi reassured him.

"I know that but the problem we had to lie on the passport about her date of birth. Sonja is technically hundreds of thousands of years old", Peter said as he continued watching nervously. "In addition to that, she doesn't like taking photos".

"Why is that?" Vampi asked.

"Alright ma'am, all I need to do is look at your passport", the TSA guy said. Sonja pulled out her passport and gave it to them. The man opened it up and was surprised.

Sonja's picture was her with an angry face and her hair was all over the place.

"I... had a bad day that day", Sonja said looking away.

"I know what you mean", the TSA guy said as he pulled out a picture that he has and gave it to Sonja. Sonja smiled and giggled a bit. "Well ma'am everything checks out. Here you go". The TSA guy gave her back her passport as she gave him his bad day picture.

"Thank God", Peter said as he fell back relieved and nearly pass out, with Diana catching him. Sonja joined the others and sat next to Betsy as they waited for their plane to arrive. "Five minutes to spare before our plane arrives so I'm going to the restroom to prevent any and all accidents".

"Agreed with that", Pantha said as she went with Peter along with Mari and Wanda.

Some time afterwards the plane had arrived and everyone was present to make sure that got on board. Peter sat with Sonja and Wanda while Vampi, Pantha, and Betsy sat in the row across from them. Diana and Mari sat in the row in front of them. It was going to be an eleven hour flight to Honolulu so everyone decided to relax a bit.

You are probably wondering how they got to this, right? Well, let me explain...

_**-Months ago-** _

Peter was currently in his living room as he and Wanda watched as May played with her grandniece. "She is so adorable, Peter. She has your eyes you know?" May said.

"She does and she also has Wanda's nose and lips", Peter said with a smile.

"What's wrong with my nose and lips?" Wanda asked quizzically.

"Nothing is wrong with them Wanda. In fact think they look cute", Peter said causing Wanda to blush uncontrollably.

"Aw you two are just adorable together. Although I have doubts about this multiple girlfriends thing, I do see that you all are trying to make things work out", May said.

"We try our best", Peter said with a smile. "By the way, aren't you and John going to Hawaii in a couple of months for a vacation?"

"We were but we decided to visit to goon a cruise to the Bahamas", May informed them.

"I've been to the Bahamas once. Trust me you'll have a great time there", Wanda said to her.

"Thank you and I'm sure you all will have a great time in Honolulu", May said to them. This confused Peter and Wanda as May reached into her pocket and pulled out seven tickets. "The reason I came here was to give you guys some vacation time as well".

"Thank you, Aunt May", Peter said to her. "You know, I've always wanted to go to Hawaii but I never thought I would get to go"

"Well now you will", May said to Peter. "I want to you all to go and have fun".

Soon after that Peter got to work creating an ID for Sonja which he was able to do. Due to the number tickets, only seven people could go so not everyone could go with him to Hawaii. Luckily though, they were going to be busy those days anyways.

Jess and Carol had to work with SHIELD. Logan had to deal with his failing healing factor while looking after the X-Men. Ben was going to Los Angeles with MJ. Karen along with the other staff at Horizon would be working on their own personal projects. Zatanna and Dinah were heading back back to their world for a mission. Amora had to go with Thor back to Asgard for something personal. Peter did contact Dejah Thoris to come to Earth and go but she had duties to her people though she was thankful to him for asking her.

The one person thought should go out of everyone was Lady Death. Sadly she said no. Her reason was because she didn't do fun. Peter surmised that it's because she didn't want to be around others.

Regardless, Peter had everyone who did want to go with him and made sure they got everything they needed. Well, here we are.

* * *

**with Peter**

It had been a couple hours since the plane took off and Peter was taking the opportunity to sleep on the plane. It was going to be an 11 hour flight to Honolulu so he decided to get some sleep.

As he was trying to sleep, Wanda shook him a bit. "Peter", Wanda said softly.

"Hey Wanda, what's up?" Peter asked her.

"I miss Maria. Maybe we should have brought her along with us", Wanda said to him. Peter leaned over to her and hugged her to comfort her.

"I know it's a bit scary but relax Wanda, Maria is in good hands", Peter said to her.

"I know, it's just... sometimes I can't stop worrying about her", Wanda said with concern in her voice.

"I feel that way too sometimes but we have to remember that several people we know are looking after her. Lorna and Pietro will make sure she is alright plus Carol and Jess will help them should they need it so there is no need to worry", Peter explained to her.

"I... guess you're right", Wanda said to him.

"Tell you what, when we get to the hotel, I'll contact them to see what's up. Afterwards I'll take you and the ladies out for dinner so we all can have a good time. What do you say?" Peter asked.

"I'd say alright then", Wanda said as she hugged him back. "Thank you Peter".

"Anytime", Peter said to her before they separated. Peter went back to sleep and Wanda's mind was eased up a little while Vampirella and others watched various movies to entertain themselves.

_**Three hours later...** _

The plane had finally made it to Honolulu airport where the group finally got off the plane. Peter and the ladies managed to get to a hotel near the beach and checked themselves in to their room.

The room all had three beds, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. The group decided to put their bags down and relax from the flight as Peter was on his phone with Pietro. "How are things going with Maria?" Peter asked.

" _She's doing fine though it turns out she has a your strength and is constantly shooting webs from her hands_ ", Pietro said with a fond smile. " _Despite her annoying me with webs, she's such a sweetheart. Unfortunately, Lorna loves her more than me and won't pass her over_ ".

" _She loves me more Pietro! That's why!_ " Lorna said with a sassy tone.

" _One of these days... other than that, don't worry about Maria. We're taking good care of her_ ", Pietro said. " _Just make sure that Wanda has fun, kay?_ "

"Of course and thank you. Talk to you later", Peter said before he walked into the living room to be with the others.

Peter sat on the couch with Pantha and pulled out a device and placed it on the table. "What's this?" Pantha asked.

"Something I came up with. It's suppose to create an unlimited amount of space and store an infinite amount of things for you. For example..." Peter said as he activated the device and his Spider-Man suit materialized. "I brought this just in case... although I probably won't be using it".

"I hope not. After all, we came to relax and have a vacation", Mari said as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen. "I say we go out and have fun for the night".

"I agree", Peter said as he stood up. "In fact, how about I take everyone out tonight, my treat?" All of the ladies stormed Peter and hugged him greatly.

_**Later** _

Some hours had passed and the group went out to a bar to grab a few drinks and party. Vampi, Mari, and Pantha were doing everything they could tease a couple of men there just for the fun of it. Sonja and Wanda began dancing on the dance floor with Peter.

After a while, Peter began a drinking contest against Diana. Their drinking contest had attracted a crowd of people watching them. Sadly, Peter ended up forfeiting for only finishing twenty shots while Diana finished twenty-three shots. However, Diana decided to reward him with a kiss for his hard work causing an loud cheer for them both.

It got even more crazy as Sonja "unintentionally" spilled vodka on her neck and chest and asked Peter to lick it off of her. Peter did just that as some people saw this and cheered. Soon enough, Peter thought that they needed to leave since it was getting late so they made back to the hotel room.

Wanda, Sonja, Pantha, and Mari headed to one room to sleep as a few of them were wasted while Vampi and Betsy went to take a shower together. Meanwhile, Peter went to the kitchen to drink some water. Peter after he was finished drinking some water, Peter was surprised by Diana who was behind him.

"You know Peter, it's been a while since we've been intimate and I think we should spend some time together", Diana said as she held on to him.

"What do you have in mind?" Peter asked.

"Come with me and find out", Diana said as she led him to the other bedroom.

The two were kissing each other as Diana and Peter fell onto the bed. Diana stopped as she decided to sit up and strip her clothes off. Peter removed his own clothes before Diana crawled on top of him and continued kissing.

Peter could feel her bare breasts on him started grinding on him to excite him a bit. She succeeded as Peter was fully erect. "I hope you know Peter, I'm not going to stop until I make you cum first", Diana warned with a smirk.

"Not unless I make you cum first. Besides, I don't plan on submitting so easily", Peter said to her. Diana slowly had Peter enter her before she began riding him hard. "Ah fuck!"

"That's it Peter! I want every inch of this!" Diana said as she continued on. Peter could feel her riding him for all he's worth and grabbed her ass to hold on. Diana giggled a bit as she kiss him. "Cheeky aren't we?"

"Just doing what I can to hold on plus it's a good way to find openings", Peter said as he flipped themselves into another position. Peter began to pound Diana as hard as he could while holding her leg.

"Ah fuck Peter! Yes!" Diana shouted in glee.

"Do you submit?" Peter asked her.

"I don't think so Peter. You'll have to do better than that", Diana teased.

"Alright but you asked for it", Peter said as he began pounding her harder. Peter let go of her leg and laid on top of her. Diana could every inch of Peter inside of her and used her inner muscles to squeeze him a bit. "Hey no fair".

"It's a sex battle! anything sexual goes!" Diana teased.

From the bathroom, Vampi and Betsy heard what was going on and went to see Peter and Diana having sex. "Well, well, well, this is interesting", Betsy said to Vampi.

"Indeed it is", Vampi said with a smile similar to Betsy's.

"Remember what you said Diana, anything sexual goes", Peter said as he picked up Diana and held her while thrusting into her.

"Ahhhh! Fuck! Damn you Peter!" Diana says that when really she's enjoying every second of it. Unfortunately for her... "Fuck I'm going to cum! Fuuuuuuuuck!" Just like that, Diana had a major orgasm that made her slightly dizzy.

"I'm gonna cum too", Peter said as he held on to her and buried his face in her flesh mountains before he coated her insides with his man milk. Peter sat back down on the bed breathing heavily with Diana as they tried to catch their breathes. Soon after, Peter spoke. "Looks like I win again".

"Yes you do win Peter. I came first", Diana said before she started grinding on him with his manhood still inside of her. "Understand though, I will make you cum first one of these days".

"Diana, if you keep this up, you'll be the next woman I get pregnant", Peter said to her.

"Who says I don't to have your babies?" Diana asked with a seductive smile while she still grinded on him.

"Okay Diana, we want some fun with him too, you know", Vampi said making her and Betsy's presence known.

"Well if you want you can join us", Diana said to them both as she got off of Peter.

"Alright then", Vampi said as she and Betsy walked to Peter and removed their towels. Vampi sat on his right and kissed him while Betsy got on top of him. "Be careful Betsy, Peter is known make any woman addictive to his penis".

"Too late I'm already addicted", Betsy said as she had Peter's cock inside of her.

"Ah fuck, Betsy!" Peter grunted as she started riding on him.

"It feels tight isn't it?" Betsy asked him. Peter nodded as she continued on riding him. "Good, that means you love it". Betsy wrapped her arms around Peter's head as she continued on while Vampi went to kiss Diana on the lips.

Diana returned the kiss to Vampi before using her mouth to suck on Vampi's breasts. Peter was standing up to hold Betsy and began thrusting into her as she kissed him.

Peter thrust into her hard causing Betsy to orgasm hard on him. Peter felt his own limit attempted to speak. Betsy stopped him and nodded before kissing him. Peter grabbed her ass and started to pound her harder until he climaxed himself.

"Thank you for filling me up Peter", Betsy said said slightly exhausted. Peter walked over and laid her down beside Diana as Vampi crawled to him.

"My turn Peter", Vampi said as she jumped onto him and forcing him on to the bed. Diana and Betsy started kissing each other while Peter held Vampi close while she rode him. "That's it Peter! Fuck this dick feels so good!

"You feel amazing Vee", Peter said as he started thrusting into her. Vampi orgasmed in delight while Peter continued to pound her.

Peter also started fondling her breasts as she rode him. "Fuck Peter you drive me crazy! Fuck yes Peter! Give all to me!" Vampi commanded.

Surprisingly, Peter was at his limit again and did what she said. Peter filled her as much as he did both Diana and Betsy. Peter laid on the bed and started to close his eyes when...

"We're not done yet Peter. I say we have a bit more", Diana said as she and Betsy crawled to him with Vampi still on him. It was a long night for Peter and even longer for the ladies.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

While Peter was enjoying himself with his girlfriends, Norman Osborn was with his new allies as he plotted something sinister. He laid on the ground as the blonde stood over him. The demonic lady with black hair spoke out. "I have my doubts that the Earthbourne can be of use to us".

"There is more this Earthbourne than you think Hellie, trust me", Blood Red said.

"This ritual is usually performed on demons to make them stronger. In order to make you as strong as the Spider is, you'll have to sacrifice your humanity. Are you okay with that?" the blonde asked.

"Of course I'm sure. Just like you, I too want to destroy someone I despise and if it means I have to give up my humanity then so be it", Norman said as he looked at the blonde woman. "I'm ready when you are".

"Let us begin", the blonde woman said with an evil smile and glowing red eyes to match.

**Next time... While having fun in the sun, trouble brews and Peter comes face to face with Norman Osborn again. Plus old villains do something horrible to Vampirella.**

**Next chapter out on my birthday (7/31/20)**


	2. Trouble in Paradise

_ **Chapter 2: Trouble in Paradise** _

Far away, Lady Death was meditating alone when she felt something off. She got off of the ground and stood still as she sensed where this disturbance was coming from. She looked north and realized that the bad energy was coming from there.

" _ **Something is going on and the Spider is going to be involved. For his own sake I better go help him**_ ", Lady Death said to herself. Using magic, she began to levitate off the ground before she took off to Hawaii.

* * *

**with Peter**

Peter awoke in his bed with a naked Diana, Vampi, and Betsy still asleep and on top of him. As Peter remembered, he realized that they had all gotten drunk and had sex all night.

Peter stretched as he was trying to get out of bed without the three waling up. He managed to do so when...

"Had fun last night Spider?"

Peter stopped himself from jumping as he saw Sonja sitting right behind him. Peter composed himself before speaking. "Wait you heard what happened last night?"

"Of course I did. You were loud as hell", Sonja said to him.

"Sorry about that Sonja". Peter and Sonja looked to see that Vampi, Betsy, and Diana were waking up and stretching their naked bodies. Vampi was one who spoke out. "We thought you wouldn't hear the noise".

"Even if I'm drunk, I'm not so drunk that I can't hear when someone is having sex", Sonja commented.

"How about I cook breakfast for everyone? That should start our morning the right way", Peter said asked the women present. No one had a problem with that and they all agreed.

Some time later, Peter managed to make breakfast for everyone with Wanda, Pantha, and Mari waking up afterwards. After some time had passed, everyone ate as much as they could before they sat down in the living room.

"So what are our plans for today?" Mari asked.

"i'm so glad you asked", Peter said as he pulled out a map and some brochures that he bought. "Well there is a beach nearby and I know that Sonja and Mari have every intent on going there". Mari and Sonja smiled at this. "Plus, from what I've seen you can go swim with sharks, though if some of us do that we'll need to be careful".

"Some of us and bite harder than sharks Webs", Pantha said to him.

"I know Pantha", Peter said to her before he continued. "There are other activities to do such as horseback riding, walk the Diamond Head State Monument, and even visiting a nature preserve. So what do you guys think we should do?"

"I say we go to the beach. It's close by and will save us money and time", Sonja said.

"I don't know, I kinda want to swim the sharks. It seems fun honestly", Diana added as she read the brochure.

"Doesn't Paradise Island have Megalodons circling it?" Mari asked out curiosity.

"Well yes, they do circle Paradise Island but my mother constantly forbade me and my fellow sisters from ever swimming that deep... despite the fact that I am technically stronger than them and could possibly take them all on", Diana said leaving everyone speechless.

 _'How strong is she?!'_ the question all the ladies thought to themselves.

"Well it looks like we're all split then so we'll do this. For everyone who wants to swim with sharks raise your hand", Peter said. Diana, Vampi, and Betsy all rose their hands. "Alright then, I honestly want to go to the beach but I think it's fair for everyone to have fun so you three by careful, kay?"

"Peter you know what we are capable of. We'll be fine", Vampi said.

"Alright, I trust you", Peter said to them. "Alright then, everyone with me let's go to the beach!"

"Yay!" the four ladies cheered.

As they prepared to leave though, Vampi smelled something foul. She looked towards the window with a concerned look before she decided to leave. _'I really hope nothing bad happens later on'_ , Vampi thought to herself. If only she knew.

* * *

**Beach**

Peter, Mari, Pantha, Sonja, and Wanda all made it to the beach. Luckily for them, they all swapped into some swimwear before made to the beach. To their surprise, not that many people were present as at least about fifty people were seen. To be fair, it was still early in the day.

Peter sat back with Wanda as they started making a sand castle together while Mari and Pantha went into the ocean to relax a bit. As for Sonja, well...

"Serve!" Sonja called out as she spiked a volleyball over a net. Several men were running towards the net before one man jumped up and hit it back to her. Sonja reacted quickly and hit it back towards them.

One man ran towards a spot where the ball would come down. "I got it!" the man was able to hit back to her. However, Sonja jumped up and hit the ball hard to score a point.

As you can see Sonja was playing volleyball against a group of men... by herself.

Peter and Wanda watched this and commented on it. "She sure is having fun", Wanda said.

"You can say that again", Peter said.

* * *

**In the Ocean**

Vampi, Betsy, and Diana were having a great time swimming around playing with the sharks. " _I wanna keep this one_ ", Vampi said telepathically as she was riding on top of the shark with another following her.

" _How would you feed it though?_ " Betsy asked as she controlled to dance with her under water.

"Yeah, good point", Vampi answered. Suddenly a shark was sent flying pass them and they both looked towards Diana. "You okay?"

" _They one tried to bite me so I punched it_ ", Diana said before she saw something. " _Now understand why my mother said no_ ". Betsy and Vampi turned to see that same shark return and with help.

" _Aw shit_ ", all three said at once.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The blonde woman stood with the two ladies as they stood in front of a magic circle. "Are you sure this will work?" the demon lady asked.

"Of course it will. This will send the person we hate anywhere we want them to be", the blonde said.

"I take it Osborn left to deal with the Spider-Man elsewhere?" Blood Red Queen asked.

"Of course, I won't deny him the revenge he desires", the blonde woman said. "Now then, let's have some fun". She waved her arms around causing the magic circle to glow red.

* * *

**Back at the Beach**

Peter and Wanda were laying down as sunbathing just as Sonja walked over to them. Peter noticed her and spoke to her. "So, did you have fun?" Peter asked.

Sonja smiled as she won the against the team of men at volleyball. "Yes I did have fun. It was definitely worth you showing me what volleyball is", Sonja said as she held up the ball in her hands. "I am now the Queen of Volleyball!"

"Well then Queen of Volleyball, get ready because you'll be putting that title on the line against me", Peter challenged.

"Many will try, all will fail. You included Spider", Sonja joked.

"Well you will-" Peter was cut off when he started glowing and disappeared.

"Peter/Spider!" Wanda and Sonja shouted as they have no idea what just happened. That was just the beginning.

* * *

**In the Middle of the Ocean**

Betsy, Diana, and Vampi all got on the boat with a man on it walking towards them. "What happened to the sharks? I looked on the scanners and saw that they were swimming away from you all", the man asked.

"I guess we have something that must have frightened them", Betsy said with an awkward smile on her face that matched Diana and Vampi.

"Well I guess I'll take you back to the harbor then", the man said.

In reality, Betsy used her powers to create and image of a Megalodon from Diana's mind and projected it into the minds of the sharks to scare them away.

"Well that adventure was fun while it lasted", Vampi said. The boat returned back to the harbor allowing the ladies to leave the boat. "Alright so where to ne-" Vampi was cut off when she started glowing and suddenly disappeared.

"Elly!" Betsy shouted as they watched her disappear.

* * *

**with Peter**

Peter was teleported brought to another area that he did not recognize. His Spider Sense started to go crazy as he felt someone was nearby. Peter felt an incoming attack and immediately jumped out of the way.

The figure looked monstrous as he came to a stop with Peter turning to look at his attacker. " **Did you miss me, Parker?** "

The voice was slightly recognizable and Peter glared at who it was. "Osborn", Peter growled before releasing his stingers.

" **I'm glad you remember me Peter. It's been so long since we last met so I think we should catch up on lost time** ", Osborn said to him as he summoned a fireball.

"You made a big mistake attacking me on my vacation", Peter said as he pulled out the device from earlier. Peter activated it and in a flash, Peter was in his Spider-Man suit, ready to fight. "I'm taking you down, Osborn!"

The two charged at each other and clashed with hard attacks. However, Norman got the better of Peter and punched him away. Peter managed to get back to his feet as Norman tried to attack him again. Peter waited for an opening and stroke him with a hard blow to send him back.

Norman landed on his feet only to be kneed in the face by Peter. Norman got him back by bear-hugging Peter to break him. Peter yelled a little before he was headbutted by Norman. Norman went for another headbutt only to be punched in the face by Peter's freed right hand.

Peter managed to get free before kicking Norman in the chest. "To think you've gotten better at fighting. Now if only had the drive to actually finish me", Norman said.

"Let's be thankful that I try not kill at all, otherwise I'd be a monster like you and that's the last thing I want to be", Peter retorted.

" **And I thank you for that Parker. Because of your willingness to refuse killing, I can watch you and your friend suffer. Especially the vampire** ", Norman taunted.

"She's not a vamp- Oh no, Vee!" Peter said. "What are you planning Norman?!"

" **Let's just say a new friend of mine has plans for this world** ", Norman said as he charged at Peter again.

* * *

**with Vampi**

Vampi was teleported to unknown area where she was all alone... at least that's what she thought at first. She sniffed her surroundings and felt someone's presence nearby. "Come on out, I know you're all there!" Vampi called out.

Almost immediately, the demon lady appeared. "Welcome Vampirella. My name is Hellwitch and we have awaiting your arrival", Hellwitch announced as she walked over to her.

"And what do you want with me?" Vampi asked skeptically.

"To watch you die as the world burns", Hellwitch flew at Vampirella and created a green energy blade to attack Vampi.

She was avoid the attacks before she tried to punch Hellwitch only to get shot in the shoulder. Vampi fell into Hellwitch's attack as Hellwitch stabbed her in the abs. Vampi fells to the ground with Hellwitch stomping on her back to break her lower back forcing her to scream in pain.

The Blood Red Queen reveals herself and walks towards Vampirella. "Remember me Vampi?" Queen asked.

Vampi glares at her. "I thought you died", Vampi said.

"Did you honestly think that we would die before we get our revenge on you?"

Vampi looked over to see the blonde woman walk towards her and growls. "Nyx, I should've known you'd survive", Vampi said as she struggles to get free. She groans in pain as Hellwitch breaks her spine again.

"Of course, I did", the now named Nyx Said to her. "I have my own plans for this world and it involves..." Nyx lowers herself and whispers in Vampi's ear. Vampi's eyes widen with a tears forming. Nyx stood back up. "It's a shame you won't see it for yourself. In fact, you won't be seeing anything ever again".

Hellwitch picked Vampi up as the Blood Red Queen walked over to her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Vampi falls to the floor covering her face and screaming in pain as Blood Red Queen smiled at this. "That will always bring me joy", Queen said as she is holding Vampi's eyes in her palm.

"I say we torment her some more", Hellwitch suggested getting evil smiles from the other two. Before they could do anything...

" _ **Stand back you three!**_ "

The three ladies backed away from Vampi when they heard someone call to them. The ladies prepared themselves as Lady Death stood between them and Vampi. Things were just getting interesting.

 _**Next time...** _ _**An old enemy returns for Vampirella. Plus Peter teaches Nyx and the Blood Red Queen a lesson in respect.** _

_**Chapters 3 & 4 come out on 8/14/20** _


	3. Rise Mad God

_**Chapter 3: Rise Mad God** _

Peter found himself being pushed back as he continued his fight with Norman. He managed to flip away when Norman began to charge at him again. Peter waited as Norman got closer before punching him in the gut.

The impact from the blow sent Norman flying back until he stopped while standing. Peter swung over and shot webbing at him only for Norman to avoid them all and shot a fireball at Peter. The hit from the fireball knocked Peter down with Norman slowly advancing on him.

" **It's over Parker! After all of these years, you still fail to accept that I am better than you! But that will change as I rend you from existence!** " Norman said as he prepared a fireball and sent it at Peter.

A large explosion occurred with Norman smiling as the area Peter was in was now covered in flames. His smile turned into a glare as he saw Peter appear completely fine.

"Better than me Norman? All you've shown over the years is that you are beneath everyone. You were always a failure that even your own father disowned", Peter said callously as he was now in his Spider Armor Mark III.

" **You go too far, brat!** " Norman was beyond pissed at Peter and charged at him.

"Really, because I don't I've gone far enough", Peter said as he caught Norman's punch and punched him back in the face and knocking him to the ground. Peter attempted to attack him further but remembered that Vampi was in trouble. "As much as I'd love to hurt you more, a friend of mine needs me". Peter began to jump away before he started to glow and disappear. "Not again".

* * *

**with Sonja**

Back in the hotel room, Sonja and others waited as Wanda used a spell to summon Peter to where they were. "This should be bring him here to us", Wanda said as she concentrated on the spell. He began to appear and began falling to the floor.

"What the-!" Peter said as he was falling. Pantha ran over and slid as she caught him with his head in her cleavage. "Thanks Pantha".

"No problem. As much as I want you to enjoy this, I'm gonna need you to get up", Pantha said to Peter.

Peter immediately got off of her. "Sorry", Peter said to her as he helped her up. "Ladies, bad news. Norman is here causing trouble".

"We know, Vampi told us", Diana said to him.

"What really? Where is she?" Peter asked. Diana pointed to the room and Peter went to see Lady Death and Vampirella inside. Vampirella had bandages wrapped over her eyes. "Vee, are you alright?"

"Honestly no. Some old enemies of mine are here and ripped out my eyes", Vampi said.

"WHAT?! Who did this to you?!" Peter yelled out in shock.

"Peter relax, this isn't the first time this has happened to me", Vampi said.

"How can I relax when someone I care about had her eyes ripped out? This was suppose to be our vacation and have a good time", Peter said.

" _ **There's no point in getting worked up right now. They have plans that could do damage to the world and we need you to listen**_ ", Lady Death said as she walked over to him.

Peter sighed at this before turning to them. "Fine. So what is there plan?" Peter asked.

"There plan is to resurrect a powerful demonic God named Chaos", Vampi said. "His daughter, Nyx, is an old enemy of mine who will attempt to use a ritual to create a new body for him".

"What happened to his old one?" Peter asked.

" _ **It was destroyed**_ ", Lady Death answered. " _ **He tried to escape from our old world but was heavily injured in the process. To save him, Nyx transferred his consciousness into the body of a deceased human. He was trapped in a state of limbo and while Nyx planned on finally resurrecting him**_ ".

"If he's been in limbo this whole time and Nyx has been for in our world for decades, why did she wait until now to try to resurrect him?" Peter asked them both.

" _ **Take a wild guess Spider**_ ", Lady Death said.

Peter had a confused look on his face until it finally clicked. "Oh, right. We would've stopped them", Peter answered. "They probably went to Norman for aid to get me out of the way"

" _ **I take it you have history with this Norman Osborn, correct?**_ " Lady Death asked.

"He's been the bane of my existence and cost me my chance of several things in my life. I am beyond trying to help him. All I want is for him to be put away and never see the light of day again", Peter said with no hesitation. "Do you know where they are?"

" _ **Yes but we'll need to plan before we attack and stop the ritual**_ ", Lady Death said as she sat near Vampi.

"What do you have in mind?" Peter asked her. Lady Death smiled a bit as she an idea for them all.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Norman paced as he was waiting for someone to arrive. Soon enough, a portal opened up with Nyx, Blood Red Queen, and Hellwitch walking through it and finding him pacing.

"I take it the Spider got away", Nyx said to him to get his attention.

" **Yes, he got away! I was this close to finishing him and the coward ran away!** " Norman wants Peter dead and nothing to interfere with his vengeance. " **Is there any way to bring him to me?** "

"Of course, we can bring him here but we have business to attend to first", Nyx said.

" **You just said-** " Norman began only to be cut off.

"Help me with this Norman, and trust me the Spider will be brought before you. All I ask is that you trust me", Nyx said.

" **Fine but this had better be good** ", Norman warned.

"Relax, by helping me we will get everything we both desire", Nyx said to him with a smile before she turned to Hellwitch. "Do you have it?"

"Yes I do", Hellwitch answered before she summoned a coffin.

" **What's in the coffin?** " Norman asked.

"My father", Nyx answered as she, Blood Red Queen, and Hellwitch began to carve a magic circle into the ground. "I have waited years to bring him back but the heroes would have found out about my plans thanks to the various magic users. Luckily though, with the multiverse dying and several heroes trying their hardest to stop the end of everything, I can finally accomplish my mission".

" **The what is dying?** " Norman asked in confusion.

"Nevermind that. For now, I will finally set my father free from this body", Nyx said.

"Sorry but that won't be happening". Nyx, Queen, Hellwitch, and Norman looked over to their right to see where the voice came from. To their surprise and Norman's excitement, Peter was walking towards them. "You know, my friends and I were having a great vacation when you all showed up to ruin everything and that's really annoying", Peter said.

" **That's what we do Parker. You're not allowed to have peace at all until you are killed by our hands** ", Norman said.

"You see, that's the problem. You think you can just do whatever you want with no consequences", Peter said as he stopped walking. "I'm telling you all now that this all ends right now".

"Love to see you try Spider but we are kinda busy right", Nyx said just as Hellwitch snapped her fingers. Immediately, various demons appeared in front of the ladies and Norman as they held weapons. "Kill him". The demons charged at him with Hellwitch leading them when suddenly...

_**KABOOOOOOOOM** _

Several demons exploded as scarlet hex bolts hit a few of them. Soon enough, Wanda, Diana, Mari, and Betsy all appeared in their suits to fight them for Peter. The coffin was moved away from the demon ladies as they glared at the heroes.

"Sorry, but our boyfriend is off limits", Betsy said as she created a psi-blade. The demons remaining attacked as the four ladies went to battle them with Hellwitch disappearing. The four started fight the demons as Peter ran ahead. A demon tried to tackle him when he flipped over it just as Betsy decapitated it.

 _'I hope this plan of yours works Lady D otherwise we'll be fighting a powerful Demon God'_ , Peter thought to himself.

 _' **That's likely what we'll have to do. Even then this plan should work** '_, Lady Death said back to him.

' _Then we'll just have to finish this quickly_ ', Peter said before he flipped into the air. Peter began blasting Norman with more webbing infuriating him. Norman charged at Peter only for Peter to slide under him and webbed his face.

"Sorry Norman, but I'd like to have a few words with these ladies about their attack on my girlfriend", Peter said.

"So you and Vampirella are a thing now? Interesting", Nyx said with an evil smirk. "I take it Vampirella never told you about her first boyfriend huh?"

"She told me he was murdered. I take it you were the murderer, correct?" Peter asked as he got ready to fight.

"He was so easy to kill and the anguish on Vampirella's face was delightful. My excitement became pleasure when rammed a spear straight through her being and killed her as well", Nyx said as her claws extended and her eyes started to glow red. "It's nice that she was able to move on that way I can kill her new love... since Norman can't do it".

"Just for telling me that I intend on hurting you so much", Peter said when Nyx appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut. Peter was sent flying as Nyx sped up to him to attack Peter again.

Nyx continued to punch Peter again in the face before kicking him in the same area. She grabbed Peter and threw him into a wall as she began walking towards him.

"I've watched you heroes constantly fight to try and save humanity. You think you are all righteous beings with powers you can't comprehend that makes you all special", Nyx said as she got to Peter and grabbed him by the neck. "In reality you are just insects waiting to be stepped up by those stronger than you".

Nyx proceeded to toss Peter up in the air before jumping up herself and kneeing him in the gut. She grabbed his leg while in mid air and tossed back down to the ground. Nyx than proceeded to fall down and stomp on Peter's back.

"This is the position you humans will lie at. Under my heel like the insects that you truly are", Nyx said with a vile smile.

"Ironic that I'm saying this but honestly, you talk too much lady", Peter said as he got back up. This shocked Nyx as he should be in pain.

"W-W-What's going on here?!" Nyx asked in confusion.

"Turns out a guy with the proportionate strength of a spider isn't exactly a weakling. If you don't agree then I'll show you", Peter said before he uppercut Nyx into the air. Nyx was bleeding from her mouth just as she was falling down. As she was falling, Peter sped up and punched her in the gut. "I'm returning the favor".

Nyx fell to her knees as she began coughing up blood. The Blood Red Queen suddenly appeared before Peter. "Relax Spider-Man, we are not you enemies. In fact, you want to help us", Blood Red Queen said. A red aura was reaching over to Peter to control him. "You will aid us killing the others, my human slave".

"Yes mistress", Peter said before...

_**POW!** _

Peter socked Blood Red Queen in the face and knocking a few of her teeth out. She fell to the floor unconscious as Peter walked over Nyx who was standing again.

"One thing you should never do is test my patience or attack my friends. That's when I become dangerous to people like you", Peter said.

"Why you little..." Nyx said as she charged at Peter. A portal opened with Sonja, Vampirella, Pantha, and Lady Death appearing and knocking the demoness down. "How?"

"I may not have my eyes but I have an acute sense of smell", Vampi said as she sniffed around. "Speaking of my eyes..." Vampi walked over to the unconscious Blood Red Queen and picked up a jar with her eyes inside. "There they are".

"You all got here just in time", Diana said as she, Mari, Wanda, and Betsy walked over.

"Yes you all did". Everyone looked up to see Hellwitch near the coffin. "The ritual is almost complete all I need is blood from a demon. Luckily I have some right here". Hellwitch pulled out a vile of blood and poured it in.

"Oh no we need to stop her now!" Peter yelled. Soon enough, Lady Death blasted magic at Hellwitch and the coffin to destroy it causing a huge explosion.

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** _

While this was going on, Betsy helped put Vampi's eyes back in while Nyx looked on in fear. Blood Red Queen was able to regain consciousness and saw what happened and was shocked.

"Master..."

"F-Father", Nyx said.

" _ **It's over now, Your father is never coming back**_ ", Lady Death said to her. " _ **And to think we would need a plan when it was this easy**_ ".

"It's not this easy, trust me. My Spider Sense is going crazy", Peter said as he held the side of his head.

**YOU WERE RIGHT NOT TO ASSUME I'M DEAD BUG. NOW I SHALL RULE THIS WORLD WITH CHAOS.**

Everyone heard a booming voice and turned to look at the cloud of smoke. Everyone could see a man walking out causing Peter and others to look nervous while Nyx and the Blood Red Queen to smile.

Vampirella, now that she had her eyes back, saw the figure and went wide eyed. She immediately fell to her knees with Peter going to her. "Vee what's wrong?"

"That's Mad God Chaos... and he's using my ex, Adam, as a vessel", Vampi said with sadness.

_**Next time... the final battle begins. Final chapter comes out on 8/20/20.** _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Final Battle** _

Peter and friends stood still as Chaos had been resurrected. His power was tremendous that Peter's Spider Sense was going off constantly. Nyx and Blood Red Queen walked over to Chaos as he looked at his new form.

" **BORN IN THE BODY OF A LOWLY HUMAN, PATHETIC. IS THIS YOU COULD HAVE DONE FOR ME DAUGHTER?** " Chaos spoke. Despite speaking calmly, he gave off a Godly commanding tone.

"It was the only I could do in order to save you father. Instead of questioning my choices, you should feel great knowing that you posses the body of Vampirella's former lover. Think of it, the body of Adam Van Helsing, who loved Vampirella, now seeks to destroy her and her new friends", Nyx said with a smile.

" **I GUESS YOU DO HAVE A POINT. IT WOULD BE THE ULTIMATE REVENGE** ", Chaos said with a smile on his face. " **DESPITE HAVING THIS MORTAL BODY, I FEEL AS POWERFUL AS EVER!** ".

"Yes, Master Chaos! Praise be to thee!" Blood Red Queen praised as she bowed before him causing the God to smile at her obedience.

" **I had a feeling that you ulterior motives of your own** ". Nyx and everyone looked to see Norman walk up to them. He was only a few meters away from them before he spoke again. " **So this was your plan the entire time?** "

"In all fairness Norman, I never lied to about this", Nyx said to him.

"You also didn't tell me you intend on destroying the world", Norman said to her.

"Not destroy it, more like a take over", Nyx said to him with a sly smile.

" **THIS MORTAL IS NOT WORTH OUR TIME OR PATIENCE DAUGHTER. DO AWAY WITH THIS WRETCHED ABOMINATION** ", Chaos said with disgust for Norman's presence.

" **I'll show you an abomination!** " Norman roared as he charged to attack Chaos.

"Norman stop!" Nyx yelled out. Norman continued forward disregarding her words.

Chaos held out his hand and grabbed Norman by the neck. " **A WEAK MORTAL LIKE YOU COULD NEVER MATCH THE POWER OF A GOD** ", Chaos said as raised his other hand.

Energy formed in his hands before he grabbed Norman's face. Norman screamed in pain as Chaos held him by his face while the light shone brighter blinding everyone. As the light died down everyone saw that Norman had a more human appearance now as Chaos through him to the ground.

Norman was still conscious and tried to stand up but saw that he was human again. "What have you done to me?" Norman growled.

" **I TOOK AWAY ALL OF YOUR POWER. YOU DON'T DESERVE POWER OF A DEMON** ", Chaos said disdain. Norman attempted to get back up and attack him again but he couldn't move. " **YES STRUGGLE WITH THE REALITY THAT YOU MORTALS ARE WEAK. YOU'RE WORTHLESS, NOT EVEN WORTHY TO BE KILLED BY ME** ".

"Hate to interrupt a family reunion but a few of us mortals here are going to stop you", Peter said as he and everyone else stood together.

" **HMPH, YOU"RE ALL INSECTS BEFORE ME!** " Chaos said before rose his hand and blasted the ground where the heroes stood. An explosion occurred with smoke covering that area. " **AS I SAID, INSECTS** ".

"Remember this buddy, insects bite hard!" Peter yelled as he Sonja, Lady Death, Diana, and Wanda launched themselves towards Chaos.

Nyx and the Blood Red Queen attempted to stop them but they were both attacked by Vampirella, Pantha, Mari, and Betsy. Chaos began to blast the heroes with fireballs but they missed him as they continued to evade them.

Peter and Diana landed in front of Chaos and ran towards him to attack. The two began punching and kicking at him but he managed to evade them all before throwing another fireball at them. Using her braces, Diana hit the fireball away.

Peter began to shoot webbing at him but stopped the webbing before burning it. Before he could react, he was attacked by Sonja who began to slash at him only to be swatted away. She went flying until Peter caught her and tried to blast Chaos with an energy blast.

Chaos was pushed back by the attack but managed to stay standing. Soon enough, he looked up only to be blasted by several beams of magical energy courtesy of Wanda and Lady Death. As he was pushed back he saw himself bleed from his mouth.

" **YOU ACTUALLY MANAGED TO MAKE A GOD BLEED. CONGRATULATIONS, NOW I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR DEATHS QUICK BUT PAINFUL** ", Chaos said as he stood back up and blasted them all with fire. Peter was able to get up before he jumped up to attack Chaos again.

Pantha, Mari, Vampirella, Betsy continued to fight against the two demon ladies when Hellwitch appeared to attack them. She flew at them to knock the four back before creating an energy blade and went to attack again. Hellwitch went to attack Mari only for Betsy to counter with her psi-blade.

"I'll handle this one. Take care of those two whores for me", Betsy said as she started clashing her psi-blade with Hellwitch's energy blade.

"Gotcha", Vampirella said as she, Pantha, and Mari charged at Nyx and Blood Red Queen again. Vampirella continued fighting against Nyx as the two continued punching each other with Vampirella pushing her to the ground.

"Are you still angry over Adam, Vampirella? It must pain you to know that you can never touch him again" Nyx taunted.

"No, I'm not angry", Vampi said to her. This caused Nyx at look at Vampi as she continued. "Adam will always be one of the many men who has had my heart and I will always treasure the moments we had together. I miss him, yes, but if I didn't move on, I'd be insulting his memory. To be fair though the biggest insult is you father using his body".

"Regardless of what you think, my father will rule this world", Nyx said as she got up to attack Vampi. Vampi caught her arm mid-attack and began crushing it.

"Your father will lose. I know this because I have friends who are stronger than you think", Vampi said as Pantha and Mari double teamed the Blood Red Queen and slashed her with their claws. The Blood Red Queen yelled before she was kicked away by both ladies just as Vampi punched Nyx in the stomach.

"Don't think you've won Vampirella. If you kill me, I'll definitely come back just like you did before", Nyx said with a glare on her face. She and the Blood Red Queen were getting back up when Vampi, Pantha, and Mari stood in front of them with cards in the hands of Mari and Pantha.

"Possibly but I'm looking for a more permanent solution to dealing with you", Vampi said.

**_-Flashback-_ **

_Peter looked at the cards Lady Death and Wanda were enchanting. "So these cards are for trapping them inside? Huh, reminds me of Power Rangers SPD", Peter commented._

_"It's more than just that Peter. By combining my magic with Lady Death, we are able to create a perfect and powerful seal that contains the individual within it", Wanda explained._

_"Are you certain this will work though?" Diana asked._

_" **I've used this trick before on an old enemy and sealed him away so trust me they work. Also, under no condition will they be used against any of us** ", Lady Death said._

_"Spider, what is Power Rangers?" Sonja asked._

_"A tale for another day. For now, we have something to use against Chaos and his allies", Peter said._

**_-Flashback Ends-_ **

"This time Nyx, I'm ending this rivalry. This is goodbye", Vampi said as Pantha and Mari threw the cards at the ladies. The ladies were hit with the cards and tried to run away only to be sucked in.

"No, no, no!" Nyx yelled as she was being sucked inside. Nyx glared at Vampi one last time while the Blood Red Queen was trapped inside. "DAMN YOU VAMPIRELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nyx disappeared trapped inside of the card.

While that happened, Hellwitch fought against Betsy and clashed blades with her. She saw what happened to Nyx and the Blood Red Queen and was shocked. "No, impossible!" Hellwitch yelled only to be kicked in the face by Betsy.

"Very possible, and you'll be joining them soon", Betsy said as she stabbed Hellwitch with her katana before pulling out a card and touching Hellwitch with it.

Hellwitch could feel herself being sucked inside and tried to fly away. This wasn't working as she still being sucked in. "No curse you humans", Hellwitch's last words before she was sealed inside of the card.

Chaos was busy fighting Peter and Lady Death when he saw what happened to his daughter and her allies. " **TO THINK YOU COULD BE MORE OF A DISAPPOINTMENT NYX! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU MORTALS AND YOUR TRICKS!** " Chaos boomed out as he began to attack everyone around him with a powerful shock wave.

All of the heroes fall to the ground with a few being knocked unconscious. Peter, Lady Death, Vampi, and Diana were still conscious as they tried to stand back up. Chaos rushed over to them and began attacking them by punching Vampi away and kicking Peter in the head.

Lady Death and Diana tried attacking him but he managed to fight them both off before pushing Lady Death down. " **I'VE HEARD OF YOUR ACCOMPLISHMENTS LADY DEATH. I STILL COULDN'T BELIEVE LUCIFER LOST TO YOU. QUITE FRANKLY SEEING YOU NOW, I'M UNIMPRESSED** ", Chaos taunted.

"Funny the feeling is mutual about how I feel for you", Lady Death said as she blasted him in the eyes with magic and kicked him away.

Before Chaos could react, Diana slashed him with her sword across the chest just as Peter and Vampi kicked him in the face, knocking him back.

"It ends here, Chaos!" Vampi said. Chaos turned around only to be stabbed by Vampi with Lady Death's sword. Chaos began bleeding from his mouth as Vampi pulled the blade out. "Now, get out of my ex's body"

" **WATCH WHAT YOU WISH FOR VAMPIRELLA!** " Chaos said as he left the body of Adam Van Helsing and became a giant demon once again. " **BEHOLD MY TRUE POWER!** "

The heroes jumped at him only to be knocked back while Lady Death attempted to use magic on him again. Chaos grabbed her and threw her to the side. Chaos tried crushing the unconscious heroes but Peter managed to grabbed them all and get them out of harm's way. Unfortunately, Peter was hit from behind and knocked over towards a downed Diana, Vampi, and Lady Death.

"Peter, you might need your other suit", Diana suggested as she helped him up.

"Yeah, I think so too", Peter said as he tried to stand up. As he stood up, he was grabbed by Chaos.

" **YOU MENTIONED THAT INSECTS BITE HARD YET YOU HAVEN'T SHOWN ANYTHING THAT COULD CAUSE ME DAMAGE AT ALL!** " Chaos said as he started to squeeze Peter in his hand.

"Y-You... want to see h-how h-hard my b-bite i-is, then w-watch t-this!" Peter said as he shot taser webs in Chaos' eyes before pulling out the device and pressed a button. Chaos with every ounce of strength he had, was able to throw Peter into the side of a wall. The wall collapsed as rubble began to fall down.

"Peter!" Diana and Vampi yelled as they and Lady Death got back up.

" **I'D BE LESS CONCERNED ABOUT HIM AND MORE CONCERNED ABOUT YOURSELVES. SURRENDER YOURSELVES AND IF YOUR LUCKY, YOU MIGHT PROVE USEFUL TO BIRTHING MY NEW CHILDREN** ", Chaos said as he walks towards them.

Before he could do anything, he heard a sound and turned to see and explosion with Peter levitating in mid-air. While in the air, his Iron Spider suit formed over his original suit. Peter looked down at Chaos and spoke.

"Sorry pal, but those ladies are completely off limits. So much as touching them will ensure you demise a lot quicker, regardless if you're a God", Peter warned with a stern tone.

Chaos glared as he saw Peter still alive. Chaos decided to end him by trying to blast him. Peter countered with his own energy blast that not only stopped the attack from Chaos, he managed to push the demonic god back.

Chaos managed to get back onto his feet and looked towards Peter. " **DON'T THINK OF YOURSELF A GOD WITH THAT POWER, MORTAL! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE WHAT YOU ARE: AN INSECT!** " Chaos yelled out.

"Two things, pal. One, I'm an arachnid! I tried holding it in but honestly you're are just that stupid. And two, I don't think of myself as a God", Peter said. "Whether I'm a God or not, it doesn't matter. What matters to me is are the people that made bonds with and I strive to protect them".

" **PATHETIC, FRIENDS AND FAMILY, A WEAKNESS ONLY MORTALS HAVE!** " Chaos said.

"That's why you will lose", Peter said to him. Chaos threw a punch at Peter but he evaded it before climbing up Chaos' arm and punching Chaos in the face. Chaos was staggered a bit and had a confused look on his face.

" **W-WHAT IS THIS? I FEEL WEAKER NOW. WHAT HAS HAPPENED?!** " Chaos roared.

" _ **Simple, remember when Vampirella stabbed you? Well, I enchanted the blade so that if you had another power you would weakened immediately**_ ", Lady Death said with a smile on her face before she used magic to fly up to Peter. " _ **Looks like the effect is a lot greater than I thought**_ ".

" **WHAT DO YOU ME-** " Chaos looked and saw that he was shrinking slightly. " **NO. NOOOOOOOOOO! DAMN YOU ALBINO WITCH!** " Chaos mustered up all of the remaining power he had in his hand and he glared at the two. " **DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

The energy attack came at them but Peter and Lady Death stood together. "We're ending this fight with Chaos", Peter said as the attack approached. Peter prepared an attack as did Lady Death and waited for the attack to get near. "Let's do this Hope. TOGETHER!"

The two blasted both energy and magic at the same time that pushed back the attack from Chaos and hit Chaos damaging him a lot. An explosion occurred causing the unconscious heroes to wake up. They began to stand as they saw Chaos down with Peter and Lady Death standing over him.

"What just happened?" Pantha asked.

"We won. That's what happened", Vampi said as she walked off.

" **I... LOST TO... MERE MORTALS** ", Chaos said.

"Yes you did. Live with that for the rest of your eternal life", Peter said as he pulled out a card and placed it on Chaos' head and causing him to to be sucked in.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Chaos' last words before being sealed away inside of the card.

Just like that, it was over. Chaos, Nyx, the Blood Red Queen, and Hellwitch, all defeated and all captured within cards. The heroes had won. Peter and Lady Death walked over to the others before Peter gave the card to Lady Death. "Take good care of them", Peter said.

" _ **I will Spider**_ ", Lady Death said as she grabbed the card from Peter. She also took the other cards from Mari, Pantha, and Betsy when they gave them to her.

Peter saw that Vampi was next to her ex's deceased body and walked over to her. Peter stopped as she was caressing Adam's cold face. "We'll give him a proper burial", Peter said to her.

"I know and thank you", Vampi said before she got up and hugged Peter.

* * *

**Later**

It had been some hours since the fight with Chaos and the heroes were trying to sleep for the next day. They truly wanted to relax after all that has happened. The only person not asleep was Vampi as she sat up at night remembering Adam and drinking some artificial blood.

"Can't sleep either?" Peter asked as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, I'm not even sure what to do next now", Vampi said to him. "Before I came to your world, I always thought that I wouldn't be loved by anyone like him ever again. I missed him and honestly it still hurts thinking that he's not here".

"I know that feeling. I thought the same way about Gwen", Peter said as he sat down beside her. "While they are gone physically, they are still here spiritually. Gwen and Adam know that we miss them and I know they are proud that we saved the world... again".

"Even though Norman got away from us?" Vampi asked with a small smirk.

"Well, yeah, he got away but honestly he's not that much of a threat to us anymore", Peter said. "Regardless, we are still on vacation so I think it's time we get back into that mood and just have fun while we're here".

Vampi smiled at Peter. "You're right. Thank you, Peter", Vampi said before she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

**Days Later**

The group had managed to party and have fun during the days that they were in Hawaii. As the last day ended, they made sure to pack up their belongings and get to the airport to leave Hawaii.

Finally back in New York, the group went to Peter's house where they were reunited with Pietro, Lorna, and Maria. Peter and Wanda held their daughter and thanked Pietro and Lorna for looking after her.

Afterwards, Peter went to Avengers Tower and gave a full report about what had happened in Hawaii. "So the situation was resolved?" Cap asked.

"Yes it was. Although Norman got away, Mad God Chaos and his allies were defeated and sealed away. Lady Death is currently putting them in a safe location where they will never be found... hopefully", Peter said.

"Well that's good to know. The last thing we need is to worry about Demon Gods causing trouble", Tony said.

"Wait, I'm confused. Lady Death joined you to Hawaii?" Thor asked.

"Nope, she only came to help us fight. After everything was settled she left to go about her own business... not before healing everyone though", Peter answered.

"You all did good in Hawaii and I do hope you all at least had a fun time", Cap said with a smile.

"Thank you Cap", Peter said to him before he began to leave. As he was about to leave the room, he stopped and pulled out something. They were Hawaiian Tiki Necklaces and Peter handed them to Cap. "By the way, Cap when Jess and Carol come back can you give them these? I gave a few of these out to a few people already".

Cap took them both and smiled. "I'll make sure they get them".

"Thanks", Peter said before leaving.

* * *

**Peter's House**

Peter had returned home where everyone was in the living room watching a movie. A funny scene came up causing everyone to laugh. "Hey Peter, how was the meeting?" Diana asked.

"Pretty boring but I told everyone everything that happened", Peter answered.

"That's good", Sonja said. "There is a problem, Spider".

"We had fun in Hawaii, yes, but you only "connected" with Vampi, Diana, and Betsy. How come you didn't connect with the rest of us?" Sonja asked. This caused Pantha, Mari,and Wanda to agree with her.

"Sorry, I guess all the fighting made me forget", Peter answered. "How about then we, uh, connect later today, what do you say?"

"Later won't cut it. I say now", Pantha said with a smirk. Mari, Wanda, and Sonja nodded in agreement.

"I have a bad feeling about this", Peter said to himself. It looks like Peter's life will continue to be crazy... until everything ends. Until that time comes, Peter will have no worries.

**Not even close to... The End.**


End file.
